We Won't Be Young Forever: Maito Gai
by AshleyKazekage
Summary: A Maito Gai love story, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All I could hear were the clings of swords smashing together, explosions from the paper bombs, screams and cries of my comrades.  
>All I could see were the lightning flashes and the spillage of blood.<br>All I could feel were my wounds burning as they deepened, the cold icy wind mixed with the heavy rain, and my strength slowly diminish.  
>War is not pleasant.<p>

"Matsu! Look out!"  
>I frantically look around for the trouble, seeing four, no, five enemy ninja.<br>"Matsu!"  
>I shudder in fear, <em>'This is it for me.. I'm a goner.. Sorry Guy, Asuma..' <em>I draw my kunai, expecting to die, when all of a sudden, someone appears and attacks all five at an un-seeable speed. They all fly off in separate directions, then Guy jumps down beside me. "Matsu, that was far too close." He says. "I know, I'm sorry, I let my guard down." I confess. "Don't worry, Matsu-san, as long as I'm here, I will not allow them to touch you." Guy declares. "..Guy..." I mutter. "Let us kick some Iwagakure butt!" Guy cheers, running at the enemies. I do the same. "Guy!" I call. "Yeah?" "Where's Asuma!" I ask. "I don't know!" Guy replies. _'Damn it, don't tell me he went off on his own again!'  
><em>"These guys are tough." I pant. "True, but they are no match for the power of youth!" Guy replies. I sigh at his remark. "Guy! Prepare for our combo!" I shout. "Right!" Guy stands beside me as we stare down the enemy. I begin muttering, "Genjutsu Binding." Trapping the enemy in a genjutsu, immobilizing their movement. "Now, Guy!" I say. "Riiight! Look out you Iwa scum!" Guy shouts and charges at them, and of course, beating them.

"Good job, Guy." I say. He turns around, laughing victoriously. "Have I proved myself worthy now?" He asks. I frown and sigh. "No.." I reply, shaking my head in disappointment. "Ah, I'll prove myself to you, just wait!" Guy announces with his fist in the air. Guy suddenly kneels in front of me, grinning as usual. "What're you-a-ooowwwww!" My attention goes back to the pain in my thigh, I had forgotten about the kunai.  
>"Matsu!" Guy catches me as my legs give in. "Matsu! Are you okay!" He panics. "Kunai... In my leg... Get it out..." I whimper.<br>"But what if I hurt you?" Guy worries. "Just do it!" I shout. He hesitates.  
>*Pull*<br>"GAAAAH!" I cry out in pain, and grasp my thigh. "I'll bind it for you!" Guy insists. "No! I'll do it myself!" I argue. "Just protect me!"  
>Guy salutes me. "Anything for you, Matsu-chan!" I roll my eyes and pull out a bandage.<p>

"Guy! Matsu!"  
>"Huh?" We look up and see Asuma. "Where the hell have you been!" I gush.<br>"Sorry, I got carried away." Asuma says, jumping down from the tree. "Well, in that case, you can assist me to walk." I say. Guy's jaw drops. "Why does Asuma get to aid you! Why not me!" Guy complains.  
>"... Because, you.. Ugh.. Fine, but we must be hasty." I say. Guy gives me a thumbs up. "I will be as hasty as you want me to be!" Guy declares. I roll my eyes. Guy crouches down to and I regrettably wrap my arms around his shoulders and he picks me up. "Lets get going before we're spotted." Asuma says. Guy nods and takes off like a rocket, literally. I find it hard to hold on.<p>

"Asuma! Did you end up finding Kakashi's squad?" I ask.  
>"No, and to be honest, I'm worried, what if something happened?" Asuma replies.<br>"We're talking about Kakashi, he's like, the best of us!" I say.  
>"OOOOH NO HE'S NOT!" Guy shouts.<br>"What's that dust cloud over there?" Asuma asks. We both turn to the side.  
>"Should we check it out?" Guy asks. "What do you think, Matsu?" "I don't know!" I reply. "Right, I'll go check it ou-"<br>"No, Asuma, you must stop separating yourself from us, we're a team!" I say. "Yes, Matsu is right!" Guy concurs. "We'll go together!" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"Ugh, nevermind, the rain made it disappear.." Asuma complains. "We gotta take shelter, the lightning is getting more and more savage by the second!" I say. "Yes, I agree, Matsu." Guy concurs.

We took shelter under a large hollow tree. "We have to set up some traps or something, just in case." I suggest. "Yeah, but those explosions are close." Asuma says, peering outside. "I don't care how many there are, I will defeat them all!" Guy declares.

"Guy, take this seriously, this is war." I say. "We've already experienced death of comrades.."  
>"... Ugh, Seniki-sensei..." Asuma moans.<br>"We must pull through, Seniki-sensei wasn't lying when she said there's hardly any time to think." I say.  
>"Yes, we must pull through, to protect the future king." Asuma says. "We must demonstrate our Will of Fire."<br>"Yes, but can we just rest a little?" I ask. "I'm running low on chakra.. And I'm kind of in pain."  
>"Alright, but we can't rest for long." Asuma says.<p>

"The rain is letting up.. I wonder what happened."

The war ended. Iwa ended up losing and Konoha rained victorious, thank goodness. "We have to find the others!" I say as we scamper around the forest. "Hey, who's that?" Asuma asks. We all stop. "Minato-sensei!" I call, he turns around, not looking too happy. We run up to him.  
>"Minato-sensei, where's Kakashi-san?" I ask. Minato says nothing, just looks to the side. I saw Kakashi standing there staring blankly to the sky. "Kakashi-san!" I begin running to him, but I stop when he turns around, looking ver depressed. "Kakashi, where's Obito and Rin?" I ask. He looks down. I gasp. "Don't tell me... They're..."<br>"I... Couldn't.. Protect them.." Kakashi whimpers. It was shock to my ears, I gave an expression of horror. Rin.. Obito.. I notice a bandage around his left eye.  
>"Kakashi..."<p>

The five of us head back to Konoha.. Very miserable.  
>"Minato-sensei?" I ask.<br>"... What?"  
>"Are there any other survivors?"<br>"I don't know. But I can only hope so." Minato replies.

The next few days were rough, sure, most of us came back.. Alive. But, the mourning period seemed to never end. The village was so quiet, except for the cries of mourners.  
>But today, the sun finally came out of hiding. My dad also died, but my mom survived. Apparently dad died protecting her, so I respect him for that.<p>

"Morning, Matsu-chan." Guy says, appearing out of no where. "Hello, Guy." I reply. "What do you plan on doing today? The sun is out." He says. "I don't know, Guy." I sigh. "Well, uh, I was wondering if you would like to-" "No, I don't want to go on a date with you. And this will be the last time I say it." I say. Guy sighs. "But why?" He asks. "Because, I.. I don't like you in that way, sure, you're my friend, but nothing more, nothing less." I say, and disappear.

{Guy's POV:}  
><em>'I can only guess where she's off to.. Kakashi..'<em> I sigh. How can I prove my love to her? She declines me every time. I wonder what I can do to get her attention...  
>Flames burst from my eyes with determination. "I am sure the power of youth will guide me!" I declare. "You're nt still going on about the whole youth thing are you?" Asuma asks as he appears. "Indeed I am! The power of youth is the strongest thing in the world!" I imply. "Uh-huh... You're not still trying to hook up with Matsu though, are you?" Asuma asks. "Indeed I am!" I reply. Asuma sighs. "You know better than anyone that she likes Kakashi." Asuma mentions. I lower my head and slump my shoulders. "Did you have to bring that up? You know Kakashi is my rival." I mope. "Cheer up. There's plenty of other girl-" "No! I have sworn to Matsu that I'll protect her for life! There ain't no way I'm taking back my word!" I declare. "... Well, good luck." Asuma says before disappearing.<br>"I don't need luck! The power of youth-" I am stopped by an old lady that had just dropped her shopping bags. I sprint over to her. "Allow me, ma'am." I say. "Oh, such respectful youngsters. Thank you deary." She replies.

{Asuma's POV:}  
>I am bored. There is literally nothing to do. Dad hasn't got any missions for me. I stop when I see her... Kurenai.. My heart races.<br>"Kurenai!" I call. She stops and turns around. "Oh.. Asuma, how are you?" She replies.

{My POV:}  
>I decide to pay a visit to the cemetry, hoping to find Kakashi. I was right, he was standing by the stone with all the names engraved in it of all the shinobi that died at war.<br>"Kakashi?" I approach him. He doesn't move at all. "What?" He replies. "Are you alright?" I ask. "No.. It's my fault they're dead.. Obito.. Rin.. I just couldn't protect them." Kakashi mopes. "Kakashi.. It's not entirely your fault, my sensei was also killed." I say. "And my father." I add. Kakashi says nothing.  
>"Matsu.. Not to mean, but I need some time alone." Kakashi finally speaks. "... Alright then.." I mumble before walking away. <em>'He pushes me away so many times.. Does he not understand that I.. Like him?'<em>

I aimlessly walk around the village in search of something to do, when I see Guy helping an elderly woman. I smile. '_He's so respectful to the elderly.. Anyone for that matter.'_ I decide to keep walking.

"Matsu!" Kurenai shouts, running at me. "Whoa! Slow down, what is it?" I ask. "You'll never guess what just happened!" She says in the most happiest tone. "What happened?" I ask. A huge grin comes across her face. "Asuma just asked me out!" She states. "... That's great!" I enthusiastically say, not really meaning it. "I know! Isn't it great? He even bought me a ticket for the upcoming show at the theatre!" Kurenai says. "You mean, 'Hello Sunshine'?" I ask. "Uh-huh! He's so sweet. Are you going?" Kurenai asks. "Aw, I really wish I could go." I complain.

{Guy's POV:}  
><em>'THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY CHANCE!'<em> I bolt down to the theatre and buy the last two tickets. I bolt back to where Matsu and Kurenai are.  
>"Well, I know much much you want to see it, so, I'll give you my ticket." Kurenai says. "Oh, Kurenai, you don't have to.." Matsu replies.<br>"Never fear!" I say, interrupting their conversation. "Matsu, guess what?"  
>"... What?"<br>"I have two tickets to Hello Sunshine! Would you like to go with me?" I ask. Kurenai giggles and Matsu sighs. "Guy, thanks for the offer but.. Um.." Matsu tried to think of something to say. I eagerly smile awaiting for her to accept. "Go on, Matsu, theres your chance!" Kurenai chuckles. Matsu sighs. "Alright, fine. But just so you know, Guy, this ISN'T a date." Matsu says, taking one of the tickets I held out to her.

{My POV:}  
>"Yes, I understand, Matsu, I'll see you there!" Guy says before suddenly disappearing. I look down at the ticket. "So, when is it?" I ask. "Tonight." Kurenai replies. "TONIGHT! Darn, its been half a day already! I gotta go, see ya, Kurenai." I say before running off.<p>

I get home and rummage through my closet for something decent to wear. I've wanted to see this show since before the war began. Mom is out on an overnight mission, so she wont notice I'm out. She probably wouldn't trust a 19 year old like me out at night.  
>Perfect, a nice black spaghetti dress. I try it on, just to make sure it still fits, which it does. I go into the bathroom and brush my shoulder-length dark red hair. "Okay, looks good. Now just to wait for a few hours, then I get to watch the show I've been wanting to watch for ages!"<p>

~Hours Pass~  
>I hear a knock on the door. I grab my ticket and answer the door to Guy... He could've at least worn something other than his usual green jumpsuit.. He looks surprised at my clothing.<br>"... Guy? You ready?" I ask.  
>"Y-yes! Indeed! Might I say you look lovely in that dress!" Guy says.<br>"Yep. Lets go." I say, closing the door behind me.

We get to the theater which was packed, and of course, the tickets Guy bought were third-row tickets, which I wasn't gonna complain about. We sit down next to each other, I lean slightly away from him as he put his arm down expecting me to hold his hand.  
>The lights all dim and the ones on stage light up, making the crowd quieten down. It was about to begin.<p>

i vigorously clap as the show finished. The show was a love story about a boy who managed to win the heart of the girl he had always dreamed about.  
>Guy didn't clap, he just stared at the stage as the curtains close.<br>"Did you like it?" I ask.  
>"That show.."<br>"You didn't like it?" I ask.  
>"IT WAS THE MOST INSPIRATIONAL THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Guy announces, shooting up from his seat. I sweatdrop. "Of course.." I mutter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Guy asks as we're walking back to my house. "Yeah, I did. It was pretty moving." i reply. "I found it really inspirational." Guy says. "Inspirational?... How the heck do you find that inspirational?" I ask. Guy clears his throat then begins repeating one of the characters; "_'I will protect you with my life, with my soul, with my heart, with my everlasting love!'_"  
>"... Great, so you've picked up a new speech, eh?" I sigh. "<em>'My heart will always belong to yo-'<em>" "Guy, stop the mimicry, please." I plead. "Alright, for you, Matsu-chan." Guy winks. "Ugh.. Why don't you **ever** argue with me?" I ask. Guy salutes me. "Because I will always agree with you, Matsu-chan. I will never go against you, even if it means death." Guy replies. "Guy.. Well then, what if I say Kakashi-kun is better than you?" I ask. "..." "Not going to argue?" I ask. "If that is what you believe, then I shall prove myself stronger and change your mind!" Guy declares. I sigh in defeat. "So there really is nothing you'll argue about with me, eh?" I groan. "Nope!"

"Alright, Guy, I'll see you whenever." I say, opening the door to my house. Guy salutes me. "Yes, have a good night, Matsu-chan." "Yeah, you too." I wave and shut the door behind me.

I stare out my window after getting ready for bed. "Kakashi-kun.. What do I have to do to get you to notice me? No matter how hard I try.. You always push me away.."

I wake up the next morning feeling more overwrought than ever. Today I _am_ going to make Kakashi like me, even if it means breaking a bone!  
>"Mom, I don't need breakfast today, I'm going straight out!" I declare.<br>"Umph, Matsu! You need your strength!" She calls out, but I don't listen and shut the door behind me.

"Morning Matsu, wanna come train-"  
>"Not today Asuma!" I shout, running past him.<br>"Erm, okay.."  
>I see Kakashi heading to the cemetery. "Kakashi!" I shout. Kakashi stops and faces me. "What is it?" He asks. "Say, Kakashi how would you like to get some-" "No." Kakashi cuts me off and keeps walking. "Hmph." I follow him. "Kakashi, you can't spend the rest of your life moping around the cemetery. Come do something." I nag. "No, I don't want to." Kakashi replies, not even looking at me. "But, you gotta do something, come train or-" "No." Kakashi sounded annoyed but I ignored it. "What if-" "Enough, just leave me alone. I need some time to myself." Kakashi says. "But, Kakashi, you said that yesterday." I complain. "Yes, I did. I just want to be left alone." Kakashi says. ".. Kakashi, it's not that.. I.. I-" "I know how you feel towards me, Matsu." He says, I gasp. "Who.. Told you?" I ask. "No one, I just know. And I also want to say.." Kakashi stopped and looked down. I stare at him, anxiously awaiting his next words.<br>"I hate you." Kakashi says, finally looking me in the eye. I gasp, I felt utterly heartbroken. "So just leave me alone."  
>"B.. But Kakashi! I've tried to prove to you for ages, how much stronger I've become.. Just so I could get you to.. Like me." I confess. "Well, you've been more of an annoyance. You just can't leave me alone, and it annoys me. So just leave me alone." Kakashi says, and continues walking. I stood there with tears in my eyes. <em>'It's not true.. It's not fair..'<em>

I run off, sulking to myself. I was headed home to curl up in my bed, when suddenly I run into someone, I fell backwards, but someone caught me just before I hit the ground. I look up from my hands and see Guy.  
>"Matsu? What's wrong?" He questions. Normally in situations like this, I would push Guy away and keep running, but this was different. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried. "M-Matsu.." Guy puts his arms around me and stands me up.<br>"I-I'm sorry... Guy.. For running into you." I sob, and lift my head from his shoulder. "Matsu, what's wrong?" Guy asks. "Did someone hurt you? Because if they did, I swear, I'll have them begging for mercy.." Guy says. For once, hearing those usual words from Guy, touched my heart. That's when I realised..

Guy has been here for me since the beginning, trying his best to prove to me that he loves me, yet I kept turning him away, thinking he was weird. He said he would always protect me. And he has proved it. He's even saved my life, more than once.. He's always been here. And I've been rejecting him. Yet, Kakashi.. Just keeps pushing me away. I've changed so much just to get him to notice me, and yet he pushes me away still. And Guy loves me just the way I am... I've been so stupid.

"Guy.. I'm sorry for everything." I say. "Wh-what do you have to apologize for?" Guy asks. "I've been pushing you away, haven't I?" I say. "Do not concern yourself over that! I have told you, I will prove myself until you approve of me." Guy announces. A small smile appears on my face, and I embrace him. He was shocked for a moment. "I've already approved." I say. "I-is that so?" He asks. "Yup, and.. And I.." I stumble over my words, but then Guy embraces me back. "You don't need to hurt yourself, I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Guy says. I felt so happy right now.

{Asuma's POV:}  
>So, she's finally accepted him.. I wonder what made her suddenly change her mind..<br>"Asuma? What're you doing?" Kurenai asks. "Oh, nothing, lets keep going." I reply.

{My POV:}  
>"Guy, Matsu!" I look up and see Minato. Guy salutes him. "Minato-sensei! What can I do for you?" He says. "I have a mission for you. The third actually requested it." Minato says. Before I could respond Guy cheers; "I will do any mission that is thrown at me!"<br>"Settle down Guy, it's not like it's an S-rank mission or anything." Minato chuckles. "Um, Minato-sensei? You said, _you_ have a mission for us, what did you mean?" I ask. "You haven't heard? Hiruzen Sarutobi, has named me fourth Hokage." Minato explains. "R-really? That's awesome!" I exclaim. "Ooh! I salute you sir!" Guy says, and does so.  
>"Heh, I'm just practicing right now, but I'll get better." Minato says, handing me a piece of paper. "I know you'll make a great Hokage, Minato-sama!" I say. Minato chuckles. "That's gonna take a while to get used to." Minato laughs. "Oh, by the way, hows Kushina?" I ask. "Oh, she's just fine." Minato says.<p>

"What's this mission?" Guy asks. I unfold the paper and start reading.  
>"Eh.. It's just another delivery." I grumble. Of course Guy fires up with determination. "Who's it for?" Guy asks. "It's just some supplies for Uchiha Mikoto." I say. "Very well, we shall do this mission together!" Guy says, and we run off to do it.<p>

"Good morning Kikoto-san." I say as we approach her.  
>"Oh, that was fast, I only sent out that mission early this morning." Mikoto chuckles. I laugh. "Yeah well, when Guy's on your team, haste is the only thing he knows." I say.<br>"Mom? Who is it?" Asks a small child coming outside. "Hm? Oh, Itachi, this is Matsu and Guy." Mikoto says. Itachi just stares at us. "Is that really Itachi? My he's grown. How old are you now?" I ask, crouching down to his level. "I'm 4." Itachi replies. "Already? Last time I saw you, you were a small baby in your mother's arms. Itachi nods, but doesn't smile. "What's up?" I ask. "Oh, he's just a little shaken by the war." Mikoto says. I nod and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's all over now, Itachi. So you don't have to worry anymore." I say. A small smile comes across his face. I stand back up and face Mikoto.  
>"Well, you two have a good day." I say. She nods.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Three Years Pass.

As usual I open the front door and Guy is waiting for me. "Morning Guy." I say, shutting the door behind me. Guy jumps to his feet. "Good morning Matsu-chan!" He replies with a salute. "D-did you hear? Mikoto finally had her baby!" Guy announces. "She did! Well? Fill me in!" I say. "Well, it's a boy and she called him Sasuke. After the third's father." Guy explains. "Aw we must go see her, oh wait! What about Kushina? She's due soon isn't she?" I ask. "Yes, I believe she is." Guy replies. "Then what're we waiting for?" I say, grabbing his arm. "Lets go."

We see Kushina and Minato leaving the village, as well as a few other people. "Kushina-san!" I call, stopping her. "Where're you going?" I ask. "Heh, just out for a little walk, don't mind it." She replies. "But aren't you due-" "Yes, Matsu. She is." Minato says, in that 'drop it' tone. "Sorry Minato-sama." I say. "Well, we'll be back soon anyway. So don't worry about it." Kushina says. "Oh alright." I sigh. "Stay safe." I say. They nod and continue on their way.  
>"Where do you think they're going?" Guy asks. "I don't know." I reply.<p>

So hours passed. "No, I'll pay this time." Guy insists. "But you paid last time." I argue. "Allow me to pay again." Guy says, giving me a thumbs up. "Oh fine." I sigh in defeat. So Guy pays for our lunch and we leave the restaurant. I stop.  
>"What is it Matsu?" Guy asks. "Just now.. What is this feeling?" I ask. A sudden eerie feeling waves across Konoha. It was quiet. "I think I can sense it too.. Something bad is coming." Guy says, as we both frantically look around. "Come on, lets go-"<br>*POOF*  
>We stare in shock. "I-I-IT'S THE KYUUBI!" I shout. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING IN THE VILLAGE!" Guy shouts. <strong>*RRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR*<br>**"Matsu get back! I'll protect you!" Guy says. "NO! Don't go near it!" I say. "Matsu, I'll protect you!" Guy repeats.  
>"GUY! MATSU! GET TO THE EVACUATION CENTER NOW!" Hiruzen shouts. "But third! We mu-" "No! This is something you chuunin cannot handle! Do as I say!" Hiruzen cuts me off, pointing to the buildings on the cliff-face.<p>

We decide not to go against his orders and rush there, where we find all of us Chuunin lined up. We quickly join them. I notice Kurenai's father up the front.  
>"This is something you lot must not go concerning about. So please stay here an do not come out." He says.<br>"B-but father! No!" Kurenai whines. "Kurenai, just listen to him." Kakashi gushes. "Kakashi, don't be so harsh." Guy growls. "Knock it off the lot of ya." Kurenai's father growls. Kakashi folds his arms and 'hmphs'.  
>"Stay here. I mean it. Kurenai, you're such a smart girl, please don't do something as foolish as leaving here." Kurenai's father grumbles. Kurenai sobs on Asuma's shoulder.<br>"But why can't we take down the Kyuubi? We participated in war!" I complain. "Because! This is worse than war!" Kurenai's father snaps. He and the other Jonin disappear.

I watch out the small windows as the Kyuubi rains destruction out there, they have managed to get it out of the village though. Guy comes up behind me. "Matsu, are you alright?" He asks. "My mom's out there." I say.

As time passes I begin shaking, what if my mother is... Guy puts me in an embrace and I rest my head in his shoulder, trying not to cry. "I believe she'll come back alive, just have faith in her." Guy says. "Thanks Guy." I reply, staring out the window over his shoulder. "H-hey! Look! It's going down!" I say, noticing it trembling. Everyone rushes to the windows.  
>"It's disappearing!" "Hooray!" "We're saved!"<br>I sigh of relief. Guy hugs me tighter. "I knew they'd do it." He says. I raise my arms and wrap them around his neck and stoke his incredibly soft hair.

We all rush out to meet up with the survivors. Hiruzen looked rather depressed. Medical nins scattered everywhere taking the injured to the hospital. "Third! Where's Minato-sama and Kushina-san!" I ask. "They're.." He seemed too distracted to respond, he was looking over to some ANBU who were running towards him, one of them was carrying something.  
>"Lord Hokage!" They shout, approaching us. I figured out what he was holding.. A baby. "Where'd that baby come from?" I ask. "They've sealed it inside of him." Says the ANBU, pointing to an unusual pattern on the baby's stomach. "I feared this would happen." Hiruzen sighs. "Did they have a name for him?" Hiruzen asks. "I believe they called him Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto." The ANBU replies. "Uzumaki? So they don't want anyone to know about his relation to Minato.. I understand." Hiruzen says. I wave my arms around. "Hello? What's going on!" I ask.<br>"Matsu? What're you doing here?" Hiruzen asks. "Matsu, do not speak a word of this to anyone." He says.  
>"Huh? I-is that.. Minato's kid?" I ask. Hiruzen nods. "Do not speak of this to anyone. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, not Namikaze Naruto, got it?"<br>"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

"Th-the Kyuubi.. I sealed _inside him_?" I question. "Shush, other people are coming. Now, Matsu, for now, can I put you in charge of Naruto. Take care of him." Hiruzen says. ".. Yes, sir.." I reply, taking hold of Naruto. He stopped crying as soon as I had hold of him. I looked down at his peaceful quiet face. _'This baby.. Is dangerous..'_

I carried Naruto everywhere I went for the remainder of the day. I waited outside my house for mom. I figured she must be at the hospital or something. Naruto was sound asleep, until he coughed and woke himself up and cried. "Shhh... It's okay Naruto... Go back to sleep.." I whispered. He stared up into my eyes and seemed comforted and went back to sleep. "Minato.. Kushina... Why did you seal it in him? He's going to be dangerous. I hope this seal is strong." I mutter, staring down at the peacefully sleeping Naruto. "When people find out they're going to hate you. Minato, Kushina, why did you do this to your own son?"

"Mom..." The sun was going down and I was getting worried. I get up and go to the hospital.

"Excuse me, is there an Oshiro Mai here?" I ask the receptionist. "Hm, let me check." She replies, swinging around on her chair and flicking through some files.  
>I begin to lower my hopes, I know it would be bad to get them up too high and hear- "Nope, sorry dear. I'm afraid no one by the name of Oshiro Mai has been checked in." She says. I lower my head and nod. "Right.. Thanks anyway." I sigh. "I'm truly sorry." She says. "No, it's not your fault." I say then leave.<p>

I walk down the streets with Naruto still in my hands. "Matsu?" I turn around and see Kakashi. "What?" I ask. ".. I'm sorry.." He says. "About what?" I ask. "I heard about your mom.. I'm sorry to hear about it." He says. I turn around and keep walking. I hear him run up beside me. ".. Who's baby?" He asks. "His name is Naruto.." I reply. "Naruto? Naruto who?" Kakashi asks. "Uzumaki.." I reply. "Uzumaki? An orphan is he?" Kakashi asks. "Yes.. I've been put in charge of him." I explain. "... I could help.. If you want me to.." Kakashi says, looking at Naruto. "Why? I thought you hated me." I huff. "Still clung on that?" "Yes." I hiss. Naruto moans and grips onto my shirt. "But I don't care anymore. If you hate me still then don't bother coming near me." I say. "No, Matsu, I don't hate you.. I just said that because I was angry.. But you were annoying." Kakashi sighs. "..." Naruto grizzles as he wakes up. "Shhh.." Naruto starts bawling out. "Ugh, Kakashi I need to go." I say and walk off on him, trying to calm Naruto down.

_'Naruto.. If you weren't Minato's son, I wouldn't be taking care of you. I'd just let you die. Because if you died, the Kyuubi will perish as well. But, Minato and Kushina would want me to take extra good care of you, so I will.. Though I still don't trust you much.'_

I manage to calm him down, but he didn't go back to sleep. I go by the store to get some bottles, diapers etc.  
>Back home I heat up a bottle of milk for him.<br>As I feed him I think about my mother. "I'll be like a mother to you, Naruto.. But.. I need to know that seal is secure.."

As Naruto finishes his bottle I rest him over my shoulder and burp him. After the first burp I heard him giggle, it made me smile. "Amused by your own noises eh?" I say.  
>There was a knock on the door, and it didn't stop. It began to upset Naruto, so I held him in my arms and answered the door with an unhappy expression. "Kakashi if you-Oh, Guy.. Come in." I say. Guy gives off a concerned expression. "Has Kakashi done something?" He asks. "No." I reply. Guy then noticed Naruto, his eyes buldged out of his head as he frantically danced around in shock. "Wh-wh-what's with the baby!" He asks. "Shush! You'll make him cry, being loud like that." I gush. Guy settles down and comes inside. We sit in the living room. "You didn't say you were-" "Guy, he's not mine!" I gush. ".. Then who's?" He asks. "I cannot say for his safety. But his name is Uzumaki Naruto." I explain. "So why do <em>you<em> have him?" Guy asks. "I've been put in charge of him." I reply. Guy leans over the wide-awake Naruto and smiles at him. Naruto got freaked out by his smile and started crying. I roll my eyes and nudge Guy away.  
>"What did I do?" Guy asks. "You got too close." I lie.<p>

I calm him down, eventually.  
>"So how come, of all people, you got put in charge of him?" Guy asks. "I dunno, I suppose it's because I was there at the time, but it's the third's order, so I can't refuse." I say. "That would make you his mom. So would that make me his dad?" Guy asks. I frown at him. "Guy.. I'm sure I can look after him myself." I say. "But I can help you-" "I'm fine, Guy." I say. "I will make sure little Naruto will enjoy eating the most spiciest foods and become just like me!" Guy announces. "... Why don't you save that for <em>our<em> child." I say, cuddling up to him. I felt him tense up. "O-our ch-ch-child?"  
>"Erm, it's fine, we don't have to-" "My own child! That would be just awesome! I would devote every day of my life into nurturing and raising him!" Guy announces, standing up with his fist in the air. I blush slightly. "What if it's a girl?" I ask. Guy turns around and give me a thumbs up. "Then I'll take twice as much care of her!" Guy says. I couldn't help but giggle. Little Naruto, wide-awake in my arms was utterly confused about what was going on, he stared up at me with a blank expression. "Lets just wait a few more years. I feel that 21 is too young to have a baby." I say. Guy salutes. "There is no hurry at all! We've got Naruto." Guy says. ".. <em>I've<em> got Naruto." I chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

~Five Years Pass~

I've raised Naruto up, though he hasn't turned out the way I expected. We've all been promoted to Jonin, and Guy has been training up, preparing himself so he can be 'the best role model for my future squad'. Yeah, Guy wants to be in charge of raising three Genin up until they become Chuunin. I was thinking about it, but I still haven't made up my mind. Looking after Naruto is easier said than done.

There I am, washing up the dishes from breakfast, when Naruto comes bursting through the door and hides, chuckling to himself. "Naruto! What have you done now!" I question. "Ehehehe, nothing~!" Naruto replies. "NA-RU-TO!" Shouts a man, coming in through the door. I sigh and slam the remaining plates in the sink. "Naruto!" I hiss, opening the cupboard where Naruto is hiding. "Get out of there!" I command. Naruto chuckles and jumps out. He was about to take off again when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the ground. I face the man who had his arms crossed. "What'd he do, sir?" I ask. "That brat cut all of my wife's flower heads off!" He yells. I sigh of frustration. "I am terribly sorry sir." I say, bowing. "That _thing_ needs discipline!" He grunts before leaving and slamming the door behind him. I drop Naruto and fold my arms, staring at him crossly. "Why did you do that?" I question. "I was bored!" He says. "You have toys! I bought them for a reason, Naruto!" I shout. "But they're not fun enough!" Naruto complains. I point to the hallway. "Go to your room!" I order. "But-" "GO!" I shout. Naruto pouts and does so.  
>I let out a deep breath. He's such a disobedient nuisance.<br>I go back to doing the dishes.

{Naruto's POV:}  
>Why does everyone push me away? Even mom does.. She seems to hate me, I wonder why.. What did I do to make the villagers hate me?.. I wonder if I should ask mom..<br>"I'm gonna make people like me one way or another." I say to myself. I stare at the toys mom bought me. "She must like me." I run back out to the kitchen to where mom is. "Mom!"  
>"Naruto! Get back in your room, I didn't say you could come out!" She gushes. I look down. <em>'Why does she always get so mad when I'm around?'<em> "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "What?" "Why does everyone hate me?" I ask. Mom drops a plate in the sink and the hot water splashes everywhere. "Mom?"

{My POV:}  
>I can't believe he just asked that.. Ugh, I can't just tell him. "Naruto, it's because you're annoying." I say. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asks, almost sounding like he was going to cry. I sigh and turn around to face him. "Naruto go sit down." I say, pointing to the couch. I take my wet jumper off and sit it on the table before I sit beside him on the couch. "I would've thought you could figure that out on your own." I say. "You're annoying because all you do is piss people off." I explain. Naruto stares at me. "But what do I do? Even walking past someone they stare at me in that way.." Naruto sulks. "Because all you do is play pranks, and people are sick of it." I say. "So.. If I stop playing pranks.. Will that mean people will like me?" Naruto asks. "... Probably not entirely, but it will help." I say. I could tell Naruto wasn't taking this seriously. "But playing those pranks seems to be the only way to get people's attention." Naruto says. I dig my head into my hands. He's going to find out one day.. But now isn't a good time.. If he finds out and gets angry, it could release it... I'm not taking that chance.<br>"Naruto, please just... Stop. Stop being a nuisance. Stop playing pranks and pissing people off. Stop being so idiotic." I say, lifting my head up. Naruto looked mad, but confused at the same time. "Please go back to your room."  
>"There you go again!" Naruto exclaims, standing up. "Pushing me away! Just like everyone else! I don't know if I can even call you my mom!" Naruto cries.<br>"Naruto-" "I wont take it anymore!" Naruto was too overwrought to listen and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. I sigh and bite my lip. "What do I do?" I mutter. "I just can't take care of him anymore, he's becoming too difficult. I fear that the Kyuubi is slowly creeping out." I stand up and leave, off to see the Hokage.

"Matsu? What bring you-Naruto again?" Hiruzen asks. I nod. "Lord Hokage, I don't think I can care for him much longer, he's getting too out of control.. And.. Just recently he asked me why everyone hates him." I explain. "Hm, yes.." Hiruzen sighs. "Sir? What should we do?" I ask. He looks out the window. "I believe we should enroll him in the academy next year."  
>"What! But-" "Matsu! One day that Kyuubi is going to leak out. Enrolling him at the academy and honing his skills may just be the best thing we can do, if we are to defeat the Kyuubi, we must train it's Jinchuriki." Hiruzen says. "But how the heck can he fight something that's inside of him?" I ask. "There are several ways. And until that day, I want to see him become strong enough to defeat it." He says. "Well he's going to need a good, firm teacher.." I say. "Yes." "But Lord Hokage, I do not know if I can watch over him anymore. He's beginning to turn against me." I say.<p>

{Naruto's POV:}  
>I sneak into the Hokage's office, in the roof, and peer through the hole. <em>'There you are.'<em>  
>"I know it's hard, but just try and be.. Motherly towards him." Hiruzen says. "He can't live with me forever." Mom says. I gasp to myself. "Well just deal with it for at least the rest of this year, and I'll see what I can do about hiring out an apartment for him to live in." Hiruzen says. "But he'll only be 6." Mom argues. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Hiruzen says. Tears leak from my eyes. <em>'It can't be true... She's tossing me aside...'<em> I bite my lip. I can't bear to hear any more.  
>"You told me to look after him when his parents died! And I did the best I could!" Mom bawls. My eyes widen. <em>'She's.. Not my mom?'<em> I hug my stomach as I quietly sob.

{My POV:}  
>I hear thuds from the roof, sounding like footsteps running away. "Shit.." I run out of the Hokage's office, he calls me back, but I don't listen.<p>

I see Naruto running off, covering his face with his arms. "NARUTO!" I shout, but he refuses to listen and runs faster. People stare as he runs past. I debated whether I should try and catch him or just let him have some time alone, so I purposely fall behind him. I could still remember when he was a small innocent baby.. It made me sad to see him so depressed, yet now that he's pissed, he's dangerous. I stop running and let him run off. If I try to speak to him in that mood, he'll definitely do something viscous.  
>"Matsu!" Guy comes running up to me from a nearby stand. "What happened?" He asks. I say nothing and face him. "It's no use.. He's going to find out eventually. I believe he just learned that I'm not actually his mother, so now he probably hates me for lying to him all these years." I say. Guy embraces me. "We knew this day would come." He says. "Mm.. But it's too early." I say. "Lord Hokage wants him in the academy next year too."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

"As you all know, Uzumaki Naruto is becoming more and more of a handful. Oshiro Matsu has done her best for the past 5 years raising him. Now it's time to give her a break, who is willing to take care of him?" Hiruzen asks in a meeting of all the Jonin."N-no way, I have a wife and kids to take care of, no way I'm putting them in danger." "Yeah, he's too dangerous to be living with me." "Why would any of us take care of the Kyuubi?" "It's just a stupid question."  
>"Enough!" Hiruzen snaps. "If there is truly no one, then maybe this boy might become more and more dangerous."<br>Everyone looks at each other, murmuring things. "Will no one become his guardian?" Hiruzen asks. No one spoke. "Fine, if he turns out to be a threat to the village, you'll all know who to blame." Hiruzen concludes his speech. "Dismissed."

We all leave the meeting and go our separate ways. Guy comes with me back to my house. "Looks like he'll be living on his own then." I sigh. "What made him this way?" Guy asks. "Lack of attention, I'm guessing." I say. Guy looks at me, rubbing his fingers on his chin. "I thought buying him toys and keeping him in his room all the time was good enough, I mean, I too don't trust him, so I didn't want to be near him. But his boredom is what started his mischievous side. Then he learned that everyone in this village hates him, things are getting worse." I explain. "You think too much." Guy sighs, leaning back on the couch. "It's not necessarily your fault, it's the Kyu-" Guy was cut off by the door swinging open. "Mom, can you tell me the truth?" Sobs the utterly depressed Naruto, staggering his way to the living room. I sigh, there's no way I'm going to tell him about the Kyuubi. I stand up, allowing him to sit on the couch. "Naruto.. How much did you hear from my conversation with the Hokage?" I ask. "That you're not my mom and you're trying to throw me out of the house!" Naruto bawls. I sigh, slightly relieved. "Naruto..." "And what happened to my _real_ mom and dad?" He asks. "They died when the K-.. Whilst on a mission." I lie. Naruto looked down at the floor, tears flowing from his eyes, and dripping on the floor. "Then why.. Why are you tossing me aside?" He asks. I had to come up with a story, though I wasn't good at them. I sigh and put my fingers on Naruto's chin and make him face me, I use the sleeve of my free arm and wipe the tears from his face. "I'm not _tossing_ you anywhere. Just, the Hokage and I are getting tired of your wrong doings. So this is more of a discipline.. You'll be moving into your own apartment, and staying there for a while. It's to try and teach you that you shouldn't do bad things to villagers." I explain. Guy looked at me as if he believed my story and I sweatdrop. I look back into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes. I could tell just by looking into them that he was suffering.  
>"It.. Won't be forever." I say. "You promise?" Naruto asks. I clear my throat and forcefully nod. "And during your time there, I expect you to change your ways, okay?" I speak in a slightly encouraging tone. A small smile comes across Naruto's face, and he jumps off the couch and hugs me very tightly. "Thank you.. Mom." He says. I look down. "Naruto, from now on.. Can you just call me Matsu?" I ask. "... Ok..." He replies. "Now go pack your things." I say, removing his arms from me. Naruto sniffles and runs into his room. I stand up and sigh. The poor boy has no idea what's going on. I almost feel bad for having to lie to him.<br>Guy stands up and gives me a smile. "Good work Matsu." He says with open arms. I go and accept his hug, and he rests his head on my shoulder. "What do you say I come over tonight?" He whispers. "Sure, this _is _basically your second home." I whisper back. I felt Guy smile as his cheek was touching mine. "You're not still living in that tent are you?" I ask. His smile disappears. "I've got no where else." Guy groans. "Then why don't you just move in with me?" I suggest. I felt him smile again. "I'd love that." He replies. "Well, you go pack your gear then." I say, pulling away from the hug. He, as usual, salutes me and bows. "I will be back.. Soon." He says, thinking about how long it will take him. I nod and he rushes. "No hurry!" I call out, wondering if he actually heard me or not.

"I'm ready, Mo-atsu." Naruto says, pulling a suitcase along behind him. "Alright, lets go." I say, twirling the keys around my finger.  
>I lock the door behind us and I lead him to his apartment. "Here we are." I say, browsing through the keys. "Why is it so far from the others?" Naruto asks. "I dunno, it was probably the only one available." I reply.<br>I find the key and open the door, letting Naruto in first. He runs inside, plops his suitcase on the ground and looks around astonishingly.  
>"Is this all mine?" He inquires. "Sure is." I reply. "Awesome!" He cheers. "Naruto.. Make sure you don't messy it too much, okay?" I ask. Naruto nods and continues looking around. "Well, Naruto.. I will see you.. Next time." I say. Naruto stops looking around and faces me. "You'll come to visit.. Right?" He asks. I sigh, I really hoped he wouldn't ask that. "Um.. We'll see. If you become a good boy, then I'll come visit." I say. Naruto nods and I walk out, I close the door but don't let go of the knob. I stare the ground. I feel like I'm doing something bad.. But he seemed happy enough. I let go of the knob and head back to my house, feeling quite happy. That went better than expected.<p>

I get back to my house to see Guy with two large bags waiting on the door step. _'Hm, I don't remember locking it.. Oh well.'_ "I said there's no hurry." I say, walking up to the house. "Oh, yes, but the sooner I packed it, the sooner I got to see you again." Guy exclaims. I blush a little. "Alright, come on." I say, opening the un-locked door... "Guy, you know you don't have to wait for me to come back to go inside." I say. "Nope, I will not invite myself in without permission." Guy states, nodding his head at that.  
>"Well, you live here now, so, you have full permission to everything." I say. Guy grins. "What?" I ask. Guy rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. "How long have we been together now?" He asks. "I dunno, about 6 years I guess... Why?" I ask. "I was just thinking about that day, when I first laid my eyes on you.." He says, gazing at me. I chuckle to myself. "Yeah, I remember that day far too well." I reply.<p>

~~Flashback~~

"Welcome to the academy everyone! I am your teacher and so I'd advise you to listen to me." Says the teacher. I got curious of other people, I look around. I saw him, Hatake.. He's soooo hot. My gaze was fixed upon him as the teachers words bounced back out of my ears as he spoke. Kakashi seemed to be paying full attention to the teacher. I continue looking around and see a boy sitting in the row behind him, he was looking at me and his face turned bright red, just like a tomato when he noticed me looking at him. I screw my face up at him, that ugly bob hairchut, those thick eyes that almost look like fat caterpillars, that.. Horrible green.. Suit thing.. Ugh, ew.  
>I look away from him and turn my attention back to the teacher.<p>

After the say was finished, I was one of the last ones to leave the classroom. I was in no hurry to leave like everyone as they all basically jumped out the door. I stack my books up and get my bag when i accidentaly bump one them and they all fall on the ground. I sigh and go to pick them all up, when someone starts picking them up for me. I look up at him as he reaches them out to me. My eye twitches to see that ugly green dude.  
>"Here.." He says, his face still like a bright red tomato. I huff and take them, and put them in my bag. "Uh, may I know your name?" He asks. "Oshiro Matsu... Who're you?" I ask, not really caring. The odd boy raises his hand to his head, giving me a salute. "I am Maito Gai! Or you can just call me Guy, I don't really mind." He says, grinning so widely that his teeth sparkle. I sweatdrop. "Uhh.. Okay.. I'll be leaving now." I say, squeezing past him hastily.<p>

~~End Flashback~~

I chuckle. "Maito Gai,the taijutsu professional." I say. He chuckles and comes up behind me, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oshiro Matsu, the genjutsu specialist." Guy says. "Nah, i think Kurenai beat me there." I chuckle. "No, I believe strongly that you are better." Guy argues. I smile and turn around. "Finally. You've argued against me." I say. A drop of sweat runs down his forehead. "Eh.. I didn't mean to-" "Shush." I say, pressing my finger against his lips. I move my hand and lean my head towards his and lightly pressing my lips against his. He holds me tighter, and deepens the kiss. I could tell tonight, was going to be one to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

I awaken the next morning in the arms of someone. It made me jump at first, as this was the first time ever. I roll over and cuddle up to my dear Guy, who was still soundly asleep.. Well..  
>"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Guy whispers, nuzzling my neck and making me giggle. "You don't have to wait for me to get up, Guy." I reply, moving my head out of his reach. "But I thought you'd get cold without me holding you." He replies. That's when I looked down and discovered I had no clothes on. I blushed immensely. "Oh.. Right.." I say. Guy chuckled and pulled me closer to nuzzle my neck again. I grin and push him off again. I sit up and rub my face. "They look even better in the light." Guy says. I sweatdrop and pull the blankets up. "Do you mind?" I say. He laid there and grinned at me. "Come on, lets get up." I say. He nods and sits up, stretching his very muscly arms. I saw his muscly chest and his six pack. It made a hot flush come over me. I get up, realising that I had my underwear on. At least it was something. I get dressed and Guy got stuck trying to put his suit on. "Guy, don't bother putting that on." I say. "Why?" He asks. I point to the small bathroom connected to my master bedroom. "Because you're going to have a shower." I say. "But I had one last night." Guy complains. "... That was the night before." i correct him. "Oh... Alright! I will have a shower and be out in time for breakfast." He replies with the usual thumbs up. I roll my eyes and he takes the suit off and goes into the bathroom. I pick the suit up and take it with me to the laundry room. I throw it in with the basket of other clothes and go out to prepare breakfast.<p>

"Eggs and bacon, who can resist that?" I say to myself, putting the hot food on two plates. I turn around. "Breakfast is re-oh.." Guy was standing there with a towel around his waist, he looked like he had seen a ghost. I cautiously put the plates on the table. "Guy, what's wrong?" I ask. "M-my clothes! They've been stolen!" He exclaims, looking like a sad child. "No, I've just put them in the wash, wear something else for today." I say. Guy looks at me with disbelief. I sit down at the table. "What?" I ask. "How can I wear something else?" Guy questions. "... You find something and put it on..." I say. He blankly stares at me. "You're breakfast is getting cold." I say, breaking the tension. "... I will find something!" Guy says and rushes off down the hallway. I sigh and start eating.

He comes rushing back out.. In his usual green suit. "Heh, I forgot I have like ten of these." Guy chuckles. "Erm.. Right.." I reply, taking another bite. Guy sits down and starts eating his breakfast like it was going out of fashion.

"I LOVE YOUR COOKING MATSU-CHAN!" Guy announces, standing with his fist in the air. I sweatdrop and take the plates to the kitchen. "Guy, if I'm going to hear that after every meal.. I'll go insane." I say. "... Then what shall I say?" Guy asks, suddenly rubbing my shoulders. "I dunno, maybe just a normal 'thanks'." I say. "Alright! Anything you say."Guy replies.  
>"Well, lets go get ready for the day." i say, patting his back and walking past him. "Yes!" He salutes, rushing past me to open the door, he bows as I walk out. I giggle to myself.<p>

{Gai's POV:}  
>I go back after a long day of training, to my tent... "Oh yes! How could I forget? I am living with my beloved Matsu-chan!" I cheer, pounding the air with my fist.<br>I strut around the village grinning to everyone as I walk past them.. I don't know why, but they seem freaked out by me.. Oh well!

"Hn?" I am distracted by the reflection of myself on the window of a building. I grin. "A fine man!" I comment. I look through the window at the stands and see...

{My POV:}  
>I arrive home. "Hm, Guy's not back yet, I wonder if he has forgotten that he lives here now..." I mutter. "Meh." I go into the bedroom and tidy up.<p>

"MATSU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Guy shouts, bursting in the front door. "He's home." I mutter. "I'm in the bedroom!" I call. I hear loud, fast thuds on the floor heading to the bedroom. Guy comes in with the biggest grin you have ever seen. I stand up and stretch. "Hello Guy." I say. I hear him giggle to himself, like he was really excited about something. "Have a good day did we?" I ask, fully facing him. His teeth sparkle as he grins wider.. Somehow. "... I take that as a yes?" I say. Next thing I know he's crouching down in front of me. He grabs my hand. "Oshiro Matsu.." He says, reaching behind him. I tilt my head. "Yes?"  
>He pulls out a small navy colored box and holds it in front of me and opens it. I gasp. "Will you marry me?" He asks. My eyes water with happiness. I couldn't believe this was happening. This is so sudden. A smile comes across my face. I take the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger, and Guy stands up. I literally jump on him, giving him the biggest hug of his life. He holds me. "Of course!" I cry in his ear. "I'm.. Really glad to hear that." Guy sobs. "Guy?"<br>"I will be the best husband in the world for you, Matsu-chan!" Guy announces with flames bursting out of his determined eyes. I smile and hug him tighter. "I know you will." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

What seemed to be weeks passed by, and today was the special day, the day of our wedding.

I awaken in the arms of my beloved. "Morning Guy." I say. "Good morning, my dear!" He says. "'_My dear_'? That's new." I say, rolling over to see his widest grin. "You know what today is right?" He says. I position myself so I'm laying half on his bear chest. "It's been on my mind all night." I reply. "And I hope you have a tux.. 'Cause I refuse to if you're gonna wear that green suit." i chuckle. "No worries, Matsu-chan, I do have a tux." He implies. "Hm, I can't wait to see you in it." I say. "Shall we get up?" He asks. "We shall." I reply. I get off him and stand up, stretching. My singlet raises up over my belly, as usual.  
>"Matsu.. I can't help but notice, have you been eating a lot lately?" Guy asks. ".. Why?" I ask. "Eh, it just seems to me that you're a little more.. Erm.. <em>Rounder <em>than usual." Guy says. I tilt my head and look down. "Oh, I haven't put _that_ much weight on lately.. Have I?" I ask, confused. "Not that it's any problem at all!" Guy says, getting up.

All our invited guests arrived, mostly all Jonin, and old friends... And Kakashi..

I was in the bedroom trying to fit in to my dress, Kurenai was in with me, as a bride's maid, trying to assist me to get this darn dress on. "Matsu, you never told me you were going out with Guy, and now, this sudden wedding OOOH I'm so excited!" Kurenai exclaims. "... Kurenai, we've been going out for like 6 years now." I say. I hear her choke. "You what! And you never told me!" She questions. "I did, but you didn't believe me." I sigh. "... Oh yeah! now I remember-gah! This zipper wont zip!" Kurenai gushes. I look down at my stomach poking out slightly. Have I really put on heaps of weight? My belly has been the only thing on my mind all morning.. I wil thank Guy for pointing it out -.-  
>Kurenai observes my body, circling me with her fingers on her chin. Then she stops the third time. "Matsu! You've gotten fat!" She exclaims, pointing to my stomach. "I'm not fat!... Well, not that much anyway." I argue. "I warned you this would happen if you ate too many dumplings." Kurenai says, waving her finger in my face. "But I haven't had dumplings for ages!" I imply. "Yeah yeah." She chuckles. "Alright, lets zip this bastard up." Kurenai says, punching her hand. I sigh. "Suck in for me." Kurenai says. I do so.<br>"Almost... GOT IT! WHOO!" Kurenai cheers. I let out my breath and gasp for air. ".. Your belly sticks out." Kurenai says. I look side on in the mirror and sigh. "Do you think anyone will notice? I mean, it's not sticking out _that _much." I say, rubbing it. "I suppose you're right, well, we'll know when they start talking about it, eh?" Kurenai chuckles. "Alright, lets go out there an-" "Oh no you don't!" Kurenai stops me. "What?" I ask. "We haven't done that hair." Kurenai says. I sigh. "But Kurenai.. What can you do with shoulder-length hair like mine?" I ask. "Hm.. Well, we can straighten it, and maybe add a few flowers and oh! We haven't even put make up on you yet!" Kurenai mentions. "..." I hate make up..

So another hour of applying make up and fiddling around with my hair later, I was finally ready. "Don't forget your shoes!" Kurenai says as we're about to leave the room. "... I'm not putting them on until we actually leave." I say. We go out into the living room and everyone was gone. "Crap, we're late." I say. "Ooh! This is what happens when you spend too long in the bathroom Matsu!" Kurenai complains. "Excuse me? _I _spent too long in the bathroom!" I say. "Yes, I know." Kurenai says, rushing to the door. I frown and rush out too.

We run to the church, and on the way Kurenai kept on pestering me that my hair will fly out of place.  
>So we finally get there and I put my shoes on. Turns out we were just on time. I was shocked on who greeted me outside the church.. My big brother, Soseki, who I haven't seen for years.<br>"Nii-chan!" I exclaim. "I can't believe it, my little sis is all grown up and getting married." He says. "Yup, I'm so glad you came." I say. He nods and hands me a bouquet of flowers. "Shall I be your maid of honor?" Soseki asks, holding his arm out. "Of course." I reply, taking it.

We walk inside and the guy starts playing the organs. I face my brother and he nods. We walk up the aisle together, most of the seats were empty expect for the first two rows. Kurenai decided at the last moment to be the ring holder, so she walked behind us.  
>We get to the end of the aisle and Soseki bows and walks off to the side while I walk up onto the stage, facing him, my beloved. I checked out his suit and smiled. He looked pretty darn good.<br>"Er hem.. We are gathered here today~"

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest bows his head. Guy steps forward and gives me the kiss of my life. I could've fainted from it. Everyone stood up and applauded. Guy picked me up, bridal style and carried me out of the church, and everyone followed.  
>Outside there was a carriage, being pulled by two white horses. I smile at it, and Guy puts me down. "Thanks everyone!" I say, and throw the bouquet. The girls go wild.<br>It ends up in Kakashi's hands even though he didn't reach for it. A huge blush comes across his face as he looks around in embarrassment. I chuckle and get in the carriage. I see a few girls lean up to Kakashi, and he scratches the back of his head.  
>"Let us be off!" Guy calls out to the driver. *Whoosh* And we were off.<p>

{Kakashi's POV:}  
>Bloody hell Matsu.. What have you done to me? I look at all the grinning faces of the girls. "Erm... Can you all just.. Give me some space?" I ask. "Oh Kakashi-san." "Kakashi-san, pick me!" "No! Me!"<br>"Ugh.. This is just like back at the academy again.." I mutter. I decide to disappear. "Goodbye girls." I say, and *Poof* I appear on the top of the church. "Geez.. Well at least I'll have a few days without Guy pestering me." I say, and jump off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

Our honeymoon was like paradise. We went to a far away place, and spent many romantic nights on the beach.  
>Now we have arrived back at the village, it's probably about midnight.<br>I was half asleep in the carriage, resting my head in Guy's lap. I think Guy is fast asleep, due to his soft snoring.

"Madaam? Sir? We've arrived." Says the driver. "Zz-Hn-wha? Oh right!" Guy says, waking right up. I groan and go to sit up when Guy uses his arm to make me lie back down again. "What're you doing?" I groggily ask. "I'll carry you in." Guy yawns. I shrug my shoulders, I wasn't gonna argue.  
>Guy picks me up and I cuddle up to him sleepily as he carries me. He gently lays me down on the bed where I almost instantly fall asleep.<p>

I wake up the next morning to find Guy sleeping in for a change. I get up and stretch, my reflection in the mirror catches my attention. "Wh-what!" I look down to my belly, which was now even bigger. I rush to the mirror, holding my belly. It wasn't that much bigger, but I could notice it had grown. I pout at my reflection. "Maybe I should start dieting." I mutter. I hear Guy moan as he rolls over to hug me.. "MATSU!" He shoots straight up when he realises I'm not in bed. "I'm right here Guy." I say, checking out my belly still. Guy lets out a very big sigh as if he had been saved from death. He gets up and stands beside me. "I'm worried Guy, I'm getting fatter." I grumble. "I wonder why.. We hardly ate anything on our honeymoon.." Guy says, scratching his head. Then he gasps as though he was going to pass out. "Wh-what if something's wrong! What if you have some sort of disease or or-" "Guy, relax." I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I'll go visit the hospital." I say. "I'll come too!" He says. I nod. "But I'll have a shower first." I say. "Right, and I'll erm.. Cook breakfas-" "No!.. Heh.. No, that'll be fine. You just.. Get dressed, I wont be long." I say, taking my shirt off, making him blush.

After a nice shower and _my_ cooked breakfast we head off to the hospital.

"Good morning ma'am. Come right in." Says the nurse. We go in to the room and sit down. "So what is the problem?" She asks. "Well, I've noticed my stomach growing a lot lately, and I haven't been eating a whole lot, and I've been keeping up with my exercise.. So I was wondering what's going on." I explain. "Hm.." She looks back and forth between me and Guy. She clears her throat. "Not meaning to be invading your privacy, but have you two had any *er-hem* 'intimate' nights?" She asks. "Urr.." I look to Guy, who's face was red. "C-come to think of it.. But that was weeks ago.. Why do you ask?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Hold on, I wont go making any assumptions, so, I'll just give you this.." She says, pulling something out of the draw of the desk. "There's a bathroom just down the hall and to the left, you'll see the sign." She says, putting something in my hand. I look down. "Oh.." I stand up and bow to her as I leave the room. Guy was about to stand up when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just wait here." I say.  
>So I go down into the bathroom and urinate on the stick. I watch the result as it fades in. I smile at the little red .<br>I go back to the room where Guy was getting restless. "Guy.." I croak as I enter the room. He immediately stands up. "What is it Matsu? What's wrong?" He asks. My eyes leak a tear and I smile at him. "M-Matsu? What is it?" He panics. I give him a big hug. "Guy, I'm pregnant." I declare. I heard him gasp and he backs off in disbelief. "Wh-what? Are you sure?" He asks. I hold up the stick and wave it around. "Yes." I say. "M-M-Matsu..." Guy looks down. My smile disappears. "Guy?.. Is something wro-" "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! THIS IS THE MOST SPECIAL DAY OF MY LIFE!" Guy cheers, with his fist in the air, and tears rolling down his face from happiness. The nurse stands up. "Congratulations dear." She says, giving me a friendly hug.  
>"My gosh! We must think of names!" Guy says. I chuckle. "Guy, don't go rushing it." I say.<p>

"WHOOO!" Guy was restless walking back home. He would run ahead of me then back, and that continued basically the whole way. He danced around like a small child in the biggest candy shop.  
>He ran ahead of me again, dancing around. "Matsu?" Kurenai approaches me. "Oh, hello Kurenai." I say. "What's happened to mister green beast prancing around?" Kurenai asks. I smile and give Kurenai a hug. "Wh-what're you doing?" She asks, really freaked out. "Oh Kurenai-chan! I'm pregnant!" I announce, letting her go. She gasps excitedly. "Really? Gratz." I hear Asuma say. "Oh! Asuma! I didn't see you there." I laugh. "MATSU! OH MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL GROWN UP!" Kurenai exclaims. "Kurenai, just 'cause you're older than me." I frown. Asuma chuckles to himself.<br>"ISN'T IT GREAT? No, it's more than great.. IT'S EXTRAORDINARY!" Guy declares, appearing beside me again. "Well well, grrr." Kurenai jokingly growls like a panther. I blush and hit her. She and Asuma laugh. Asuma put his arm around Kurenai and pulls her beside him and grins. She chuckles and growls at him, hands like claws and all. "Save it for later you two." I say. Kurenai hysterically laughs. "Okay okay." She says. "You two have fun." Asuma says, picking her up and carrying her away. I smile at Guy who had the biggest grin... He had gotten an idea...  
>Next thing I know I was swept off my feet and being carried away. "G-Guy, this isn't necessary." I say. "Oh yes it is! Pregnant women must be relaxing!" Guy says. I roll my eyes. "Yep, sure." I reply.<p>

Guy sits me down on the couch and puts my apron on. "What would you like for lunch?" He asks. "... Ugh.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

9 Months passed, today was the painful day.  
>"GAAAAH HURRY UP GUY! I FEEL LIKE IT'S COMING OUT!" I shout as he carries me while running to the hospital as fast as his legs would allow. "COME ON LEGS MOVE FASTER!" Guy shouts. "GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" "!" Guy shouts to nearby people.<p>

He bursts in the hospital and demands a nurse. A few hasty nurses rush and take me to a room. "IT'S COMING OUT! I CAN FEEL IT DAMMIT!" I shout as they go rushing around grabbing equipment. "DON'T WORRY MATSU-CHAN! I'M RIGHT HERE BESIDE YOU!" Guy reassures me. "THANK YOU GUY-KUN!" I reply. "Geez you two are loud." Complains one of the nurses. "Now, start pushing dear." She says. I grasp Guy's hand.

"GAAAAAHHH!"

"Congratulations it's a beautiful girl." The nurse says, holding the baby. Guy almost jumps out the window with excitement. I felt like I had died.  
>"Matsu? Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asks. "Yup." I reply, sitting up. I take hold of our dear child and Guy leans over me, staring down at her proudly. "Jibbers, we haven't even thought of names yet." I mention. "Oooooh no!" Guy howls. "Shush! We'll think of something." I say. I was expecting her to cry from his loud voice, but she just stares up at him, no particular expression, except for maybe a slightly confused look. Her mouth hung open slightly.<br>We both look down at her, deep in thought. "Mei?" We both suggest, almost in sync. We smile at each other. "Mei it is!" We both say.

So they let us go home after a few hours. I still had Naruto's old crib and used that. We look down at her admirably. "She has my black hair." Guy says. "Yes. She does." I reply. I notice she hasn't got thick eyebrows, and that made me happy. "She's got your emerald eyes too." Guy says. "Yes." "They'll match her green suit when she grows up." Guy says. I frown. "You.. You're going to make her wear one?" I ask. "Indeed I will. She'll become just like me! A taijutsu master!" Guy announces. "We'll see about that." I say, turning around and pecking his cheek.

~~ So four years pass, and Guy was super excited, because today we get given our squads. Mei has grown up to be just like her father, same personality, same traits, and same skills, in other words the next taijutsu master, well she will be one day. She loves hot spicy food like Guy.

"Mommy! Can I join the academy too?" Mei pleads. "Yeah, in a few years time." I say. She pouts. "You're too little yet." I say. Guy comes out of the hallway saluting me, as usual.  
>"Are we ready to go?" He asks. I nod. "You wanna come Mei?" I ask. She mimics Guy, stands up straight and salutes. "Sure do!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes and look at Guy. "What?" He asks. I shake my head at him. "She's only taking after her old man!" Guy says. "I know." I reply. I crouch down and pick her up.<p>

We arrive at the Jonin meeting. Hiruzen was announcing the teams. "Hatake Kakashi, you will be in charge of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto,-"  
>There were a few murmurs and Iruka stepped forward, and argued with Kakashi about how dangerous his training is and blah blah blah.<br>"ER-HEM! Yuhi Kurenai, you will be in charge of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Sarutobi Asuma, you will be in charge of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Maito Gai, you will be in charge of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Oshiro Matsu, you will be in charge of Kenkyuka Ritsuko, Hyuuga Kuemon, and Royama Okimaru." Hiruzen says.

So we all go off to meet our squads. I get to my three and see a blond-haired girl lazing about in the sun, a red-haired boy kicking a small rock around and a brown-haired boy reading a book.  
>"Good morning." I say, approaching them. They all turn to me. "Are you Matsu?" The girl asks. "Yup, and if I'm not mistaken, you are Ritsuko, correct?" I reply. She sits up. "Uh-huh, and this is Okimaru," She points to the red head. "and this is Kuemon." She says pointing to the one reading a book. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, why don't we say a little about ourselves.. Hm, I'll start, my name is Oshiro Matsu, I live with my husband, Maito Gai, and my daughter here, Mei. My hobbies, hmm, I suppose just spending time with the family and doing missions. My likes, hm, I like going to see shows at the theater, and I love dumplings. My dislikes, erm, I don't have many dislikes. So how about you guys?" I say. The Okimaru sits down and clears his throat. "I'm Hyuuga Okimaru, my hobbies are training and.. Training. My likes, erm, I like painting and learning about new weapons. Dislikes? Hm, I don't like pumpkin.. I really hate pumpkin." He says. I nod and face Ritsuko. She doesn't sit up. "Well, you know my name. So, my hobbies, I usually relax and watch the clouds, and I tend to play with my little brother. I like flowers and ramen, I really hate people with everlasting energy." She says. I chuckle. "Then you wouldn't like my family." I laugh, thinking of Guy. They stare at me, laughing to myself.. "Okay.. Lets move on." I say, frowning. "Well, I'm Okimaru.. My hobbies are reading.. Don't like much, there ain't much I don't like either.. Mmyeah, that's pretty much it." He says.<br>"Alright then, you guys wanna do something?" I ask. They all shrug their shoulders. "Right.." I breathe. "Mommy I wanna go train!" Mei winged. I sigh.

I walk back home that night, carrying Mei on my back. I open the door and to my utter surprise (seriously) I find Guy and some kid doing push ups in the living room. I stare at them in disbelief. I close my eyes and shake my head.. They were still there.  
>"That's the way Lee, now watch as I clap." Guy says, doing claps as he does his push ups. "Whoa! That is amazing, allow me!" The boy replies, and attempts to do one but falls on his face. "Omph." "Lee? Are you alright?" Guy asks. "Yes Guy-sensei!" He replies and positions himself to continue doing push ups. I slam the door shut to get their attention, scaring the absolute life out of them. They both jump behind the couch in fright.<br>"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" I ask. "Oh, Matsu-chan, you scared me." Guy chuckles as he stands up. Then the little kid runs up to me and bows before me. "So you are the Matsu I heard about, pleasure to meet you, I am Rock Lee." He says. I notice his shiny black hair and the back was tied in a long plat. "... Erm, nice to meet you too.. Lee." I say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

"He's just like you, you say?" I ask, laying in bed. "Yep, he has no talent for ninjutsu nor genjutsu, and he dreams to be a taijutsu master, just like me." Guy says. "Ugh, it's like more and more replica's are appearing." I say, rolling over. Guy cuddles up to my back. "That's a good thing, yeah?" He says. "... Well, I suppose." I mumble. Guy starts rubbing his lips against the back of my neck. "S-stop it." I giggle. Then he starts coming around to my cheek. I giggle again. He pulls my arm down so I'm laying on my back, and he shifts so he is on top of me.  
>"Guy, not tonight, I'm too tired." I sigh. He smiles and nuzzles my neck. "G-Guy.. P-please." I giggle. "Cheer up Matsu." Guy says. I smile at him. "I am happy." I say. "Then how come you seem angry?" He says, nuzzling my neck again. I push away from my neck and give him a reassuring smile. "Just a little tired." I say. Guy lays back down beside me. "Well if you're tired I will let you sleep." Guy says. I roll over and hug him. "Thanks Guy." And with that, I fall asleep.<p>

The next morning I wake up to Guy shuffling around.. Very early. "G-Guy what're you doing?" I groggily ask, still half asleep. "I must meet my squad." Guy replies. I open an eye and see the sun isn't up yet. "... What time is it?" i ask. "Hm, before 6." Guy says. "... How early do you want to meet up with them?" I ask, getting off him. "I said we must meet at 6 exactly." Guy replies. "After all, they are in the springtime of their youth, they must enjoy every minute of their lives while they're young." Guy says. "Alright.." I say, in no mood to argue.

So Guy leaves to meet his squad. "6.. Heh, seriously.. 6.. Ah.. Time to get up." I moan, sitting up. It must be 6:30 by now. "I should start getting used to getting up early." I sigh.  
>I get dressed and prepare for the day.<br>At about 7, Mei wakes up and asks for breakfast.

"Can I train with everyone today?" Mei asks. "Yeah, sure." I say.

Once again I return home to find Guy and Lee doing sit ups. "Is this going to become a regular thing?" I ask, closing the door behind me. Lee jumps to his feet and bows before me.. Again. "Good evening Matsu-chan." He says. "I am sorry if this is annoying.. Guy-sensei said I could.." Lee says. "Sure.. You're welcome to come over. Just as long as you don't stay too late, after all, you wouldn't want your parents worrying." I say. Lee looks down. "Huh? What is it?" I ask. "I don't have any parents.." Lee says. I gasp and crouch down to him. "I'm sorry.. Do you live with anyone at all?" I ask. "No need to worry Matsu-chan, but yes, I do live alone." Lee says, smiling. I felt sorry for him. "Lee, would you like to stay here?" I ask. Lee tilts his head. "For the night?" He asks. "Well, if you like, you could live with us." I say. Guy smiles at this. "Y-you mean it?" Lee asks, a little shocked. I nod. "I would like that very much! Thank you Matsu-chan!" He says, bowing repeatedly.  
>"Lee, how would you like to become part of the family?" Guy asks. "I-I would like that very much Guy-sensei!" Lee cries with happiness. I smile. "Does that mean Rock is my brother?" Mei asks. I nod. Lee faces her. "If I am your big brother, than I shall do my duty of protecting you!" Lee says, saluting. Mei smiles and salutes him back. Lee was a little confused but smiled. "Lee, I'll set up a bed for you in Mei's room, if that's okay." I say. Lee bows his head again. "Yes, thank you Matsu-chan." He says. I nod and do so.<p>

"Alright what do we all want for dinner?" I ask as they all sit at the table. They all raise their hand as they speak. "Spicy curry rice, please!" They say, almost in perfect sync. I sweatdrop. "Uh.. Right." I turn around and start cooking. _'Does Lee like spicy foods too?'_  
>"Here we are." I say, serving the table. I sit down with my own dinner, spaghetti. I can't stand eating spicy things.<br>"Thank you for the meal." Lee says. "That's quite alright." I reply.

~~A year later~~

"Come on Guy! It's nearly 6! Get up!" I say, rocking the bed. Guy snaps awake. "Right! I must get going!" Guy says, getting up. Lee now looks like a mini Guy, wearing the same clothing, except for the flak jacket, and have the exact same hair style. I'd get confused some days. Even Mei has her hair short.

"Morning guys." I say, meeting my squad. "What're we doing today?" Okimaru asks. "Well, more training I suppose." I say. "When do we get another mission?" Okimaru asks. "Whenever the Hokage has a mission." I say. "Just give it up already." Ritsuko grumbles, standing up. "I've really gotten sick of your complaining lately." She says. "Ugh.. Blah blah blah." Okimaru groans. "Cut it out." Kuemon sighs. "I've just about finished this book."  
>"... Hey, Okimaru, think fast!" I say, going for a punch. He jumps back just in time. "Hey! What th-" "No time for talking Oki, just fight." I say, continuing my attacks. He dodges most of them, then starts fighting back. "But Matsu-sensei, whats with this?" Okimaru asks. "It's called training." I reply.<p>

{Kakashi's POV:}  
>I meet up with my squad, and they seem quite distracted. "Good morning." I say, jumping down to them. They don't respond, they just keep staring in the one direction. I tilt my head and look up to where they were looking. I saw three kids fighting someone. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.<br>"Kakashi-sensei, why can't we do fun things like that?" Naruto complains. "Well, you haven't asked me." I simply reply. "Who is that girl anyway?" Sakura asks. I try to get a closer look. "I think that's Kenkyuka Ritsuko." I reply. "No, the sensei." Sakura says. "Hm?" I take a closer look. I lean back after realising who it was. "Come on, lets go." I say, turning around. "Who is it?" Sakura asks. "... Oshiro Matsu.." I say. "Now lets go."  
>"But I want to meet her." Sakura complains. Naruto grumbles to himself. "When I get my hands on her I'll rip her to shreds, believe it!" Naruto exclaims. "Huh? Why's that?" Sakura asks. "Because.. Because.. Gah! I'm going to get her, believe it!" He says, jumping off. "N-Naruto!" I call.<p>

"Hey you!" Naruto shouts, interrupting their fight. I sigh, I knew I have to go and fetch Naruto. "You two wait here." I say.

{My POV:}  
>I stand up and brush the dirt off me. "What is it-Naruto?" I gasp. He looked pissed. He pointed at me. "You never came back, you lied to me, believe it!" He snaps. I look down. I had actually forgotten all about Naruto. "You have something to say!" He snaps. "Hey! Don't yell at our sensei!" Okimaru snaps. "You stay out of this!" Naruto shouts. "Why should I?" Okimaru growls. "Because if you don't I'll-" "Naruto, cut it out." I hear another voice. I look up and see Kakashi. I wasn't too happy to see him again. "Ugh, I'm sorry for any trouble he caused.. We'll be leaving now." Kakashi says, grabbing Naruto's shoulder. "NO! I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto argues. "Naruto! Do as Kakashi-sensei says!" Snaps a pink-haired girl approaching us. "Sakura, I told you to wait for me." Kakashi sighs. "Hmph, we heard yelling and came to see." Says a black-haired boy. I rub my eyes. "I-Itachi?" I ask. He screws his face up at me. "I'm not Itachi! Don't speak of that name around me!" He snaps. "But you look just like him." I say. "I'm Sasuke." He huffs. "Ah, that's why. Sorry." I say.<br>"So how come you didn't come back eh?" Naruto shouts, pointing at me again. "Naruto I'm sorry, but I couldn't." I say. "It's been nearly 6 years!" Naruto exclaims. I look down. "Surely you could've came at least once!" "I'm sorry Naruto!" I shout. "What's going on?" Sakura asks. "Don't worry about it Sakura, it doesn't concern you." Kakashi says. "And how come you never told me about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asks, in a more of a moping voice now. "Because it wasn't for me to say." I reply. "The Hokage was going to tell you when the time came." I say. Naruto 'hmphs' and faces away.  
>"Come on Naruto." Kakashi says. Naruto storms off past him. Kakashi sighs and faces me before walking off. "I'm sorry about them." he says.<br>I look away from him as he leaves.  
>"What was all that about?" Ritsuko asks. "Nothing, don't worry." I say. "Now lets continue our fight, shall we?" I mention. They all smile and we continue fighting.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

"Yeah, so he stormed off and that's that." I say, explaining my day to the family. "Wow, I never knew Naruto was that kind of person." Lee says. "D-d-did you see Sakura-chan?" Lee asks. "Yes, I did." I say. Lee's eyes turn into hearts as he faints to the floor. ".. Lee?" I ask. "Nii-chan!" Mei calls, waving her hand in front of his infatuated face. "I am perfectly fine!" Lee says, sitting back up straight. "Why don't you just ask her out?" I ask. Lee sighs. "I did, but she turned me down, calling me weird." He says. "Don't worry 'bout that Lee, she just thinks that, but you never know, in time when you save her life a few times she may change her opinion." Guy says. I chuckle. "Alright alright, I'm sorry about that Guy." I say. "Hn? What do you mean?" Lee asks.  
>Guy told him all about how he repeatedly would ask me out and I'd refuse, and that I finally had a change in heart after he saved my life multiple times. But Guy still doesn't know the true reason.. That Kakashi told me he hates me.<br>"So if I can prove to her how dedicated I am.. She will come to me?" Lee asks. "That's correct Lee." Guy says. "Thank you Guy-sensei, you're words are so inspirational!" Lee states. I watch them as they hug. "Mom?.. Hug?" Mei asks. I chuckle. "Of course."

So the next day both my and Guy's squad are waiting together for our mission. We're waiting on Neji and Tenten, as they are getting the equipment we need. We're heading out to fight a large number or Iwa ninja who have come back for another taste of Konoha's hostility.  
>"Before we go, Matsu-chan, I love you." Guy says, embracing me. I blush. "Guy.." I smile. "What do you say, we go and kick some Iwa butt again?" Guy says, pulling back from the hug. I nod. "We'll beat 'em all down again." I say. Guy smiles. "This may as well just be one of our last missions, I know it will be dangerous, but we'll rain victorious!" Guy says. "Yes, we'll have some fun too, after all, we wont be young forever!" I say. Guy chuckles. "Yes, I agree."<p>

Neji and Tenten arrive, and so we are off. We don't split up, rather stay together.

The fight had begun. They were a lot stronger than we remembered from the war. "Guy! Watch your back!" I call, slicing an enemy. "Yes, I know!" Guy calls back.  
>"Shit, there's more of them than I thought.. Guy! Lets do our combo, for old times sake!" I say. Guy grins and jumps beside me. "Genjutsu Binding!" I says, trapping them. "I expected as much!" Says an enemy, jumping down from the trees, aiming straight at me. Guy didn't notice him until he got me, luckily I managed to move just in time so he missed my neck, but he still sliced through my shoulder. And in cringing, my genjutsu broke. All the enemy charged at us, though, luckily our squad was here. "Matsu-chan.." Guy mutters. "Don't worry about me Guy." I say, grasping my shoulder. "Tenten behind you!" I shout, and without hesitating I throw my body behind her to take the hit. The enemy's kunai drove straight through my stomach. "Matsu-sensei!" Tenten shrieks, turning around. I fall to the ground cringing in utter pain. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Guy roars, bashing the crap out of him. He kneel down to me. "Matsu.. Are you alright?" He asks. "Keep.. Fighting.." I whimper. Guy looked as though he didn't want to leave my side. "I will, but promise me, you wont die." Guy says. I weakly nod my head. He forces himself to stand up and continue fighting. But I was losing blood fast. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it.<p>

As the battle finished, I had passed out from the excessive blood loss.

I must be dreaming.. I was running with Guy, Lee and Mei in a field of flowers. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight. We were having so much fun, mucking around and play-fighting.  
>Then everything started fading.. What's going on! Everything was going black! No! Guy! Come back! Please. I shut my eyes. This can't be happening. Then I hear a muffled voice, it was calling my name. I open my eyes and see a small light. I open them wider and the light grows. I could see a blurry face, but I recognized the black around the top of it. I blink a few times and my vision became clear. "MATSU! Oh thank goodness!" Guy grieved. "G-Guy.. What happened?" I ask. "I thought you weren't going to make it. The machine had a flat line.. Matsu you stopped breathing." Guy sobs. "M-machine?" I look around and notice I'm in a hospital bed. "Did we win?" I ask. "Yes, we did." Guy says, tears running from his eyes like a running tap. "Guy.. I love you." I say. "I love you too Matsu.. <em>I will protect you with my life, with my soul, with my heart, with my everlasting love! My heart will always belong to you, for as long as the earth revolves."<em> Guy replies, a big smile comes across my face.

The End :)


End file.
